1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates type to a pump for delivering pressurized liquids, the delivery being of snap-start to prevent liquid dripping.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many types of pumps applicable to liquid containers are known, operable manually to deliver the liquid in atomized form.
For optimum operation, the pump must ensure that the liquid is delivered only under pressure (hence preventing dripping, which would occur if the pressure of the delivered liquid were to fall below a predetermined minimum value) and allow easy pump priming on initial use.
These requirements are satisfied only by pumps of complicated structure and hence high cost. Low-cost pumps do exist, but these do not achieve the aforesaid results.